The Dangers, and Upsides, of Flying Snow
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: "Percy set his phone down, "That's my cue to go. But I'd love to have a real date with you. You know, at a fancy place and where the front of my shirt isn't wet from a flying snow ball." "Really? I was hoping I could hit you again." Annabeth laughed. He laughed, a real good laugh, "I mean, maybe. But what about that date?"" Percabeth. One-shot. Complete


When Annabeth and Piper left the Starbucks, they didn't plan to start a snowball fight in the alley nearby. Piper had mentioned that once you get older, snow isn't really fun. At this Annabeth laughed and ducked into the alley. She tossed a poorly made snowball at Piper's arm and asked her if that was fun. That's how it started.

Annabeth had just tossed a snowball as hard as she could and Piper, who ducked just in time, the flying snow hit a random stranger square in the face.

"Holy shit." Annabeth let slip from her mouth. Piper laughed hysterically from her crouched position, so much she fell on her ass into the snow.

The stranger groaned and wiped the pack snow off his face. It tumbled down the front of his shirt. Annabeth rushed to him. Her breath hitching once he was face was revealed. He was hot. Like _really_ hot. Black wind blown hair, brilliant sea green eyes, high cheekbones, sharp jaw line.

"Oh my god. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. I meant that for my friend." Came out all in one breath.

The stranger laughed, "Calm yourself. I get it. I'm not hurt, just really cold."

"Let me at least buy you something at Starbucks, I'll feel really guilty if I didn't."

His head tilted, a smirk on his lips, "Okay. I'm sure as hell not going to refuse a free drink."

She smiled gratefully, "I'm Annabeth Chase. You are?"

"Percy Jackson. So, tell me Annabeth, do you normally nail strangers in the face with snow? Or even had snowball fights in the random alley ways?" Percy held the door open for her. She tried to push down admiring thoughts. She failed. Piper followed close behind, and when Annabeth turned to her, she mouth _"hot"._

This made Annabeth chuckle, "Of course. It's my favorite pass time."

He laughed a clear throaty laugh, and Annabeth could hear it forever, "Nice."

They stepped up to order, and then Percy settled into a table. Out of the Corner of her eye, she saw Piper sit at a table not too far off, silently laughing at Annabeth and Percy.

"What do you do for a living?" Percy asked once he was comfortable,

She made a surprised noise, what was he doing? She expected him get up and leave, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Making conversation. I want some background info on the pretty girl that hit me in the face."

Her cheeks stained pink, and joined him at the table, "I'm an architect at Olympus Architecture. You?"

"I'm a teacher at Manhattan Bridges High School, nothing as special as an architect! That's really cool. How'd you get started in that?" He sipped his drink.

She shrugged, "Well, I loved it growing up so I applied as a assistant and then one day big boss comes along, sees me doodling on my notebook-instead of working-loves what I'm designing and demands I work for him as an architect. I got lucky."

Percy cracked a grin, "Wow. Sounds like you are talented. Can I see some of your work?"

"Uh, sure." This did nothing to help her flushed cheeks. Pulling it up on her phone, she showed him her designs which he whistled at.

"I was right. You've got some talent. You're like, what, 25? That's awesome."

"Actually, I'm 27." Her finger played with the edge of her sweater.

Percy's smile never left his face, "Me too. Are your parents proud?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't talk to my dad too much, and my mom's never been in the picture. And I have a awful relationship with my step-mom. So I like to think they're proud." Annabeth tried not to sound so sad. She really had made peace with it all, but sometimes she wished she was closer to them.

"Ooh, not so fun. Sorry I asked." His bright smiled, turned into a small frown. His hand founds her across the table, "I had a pretty shit relationship with my first step-dad."

His hand was warm on top of hers, "First step-dad?"

"Yeah, my mom needed help with income and married this douche bag of a guy. He was nice at first, but then got demanding and abusive, so she dumped his ass once she got a well enough paying job. Then she married my high school english teacher, I know, so awkward. But she's really happy now, so it's all good."

This made her laugh, "I'd feel pretty awkward if my parent married one of my teachers."

"I know! It took months for me to stop calling him Mr. Blofis. And it was weird to see him around the apartment."

Annabeth opened mouth to say something else when Percy's phone let out a shrill ring.

"Sorry, my mom." He smiled apologetically at her. Taking his hand off hers, which Annabeth realized was still touching hers. The call was short and Annabeth spent most of it staring at Piper who was making kissy faces.

Percy set his phone down, "That's my cue to go. But I'd love to have a real date with you. You know, at a fancy place and where the front of my shirt isn't wet from a flying snow ball."

"Really? I was hoping I could hit you again."

He laughed, a real good laugh, "I mean, maybe. But what about that date?"

"Sure."

"Just a sure?"

"What would you prefer?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe a 'Hell yeah' or something."

"Okay, let's do this again."

"Annabeth will you go out with me? For real?"

"Hell yeah."

This made them both laugh.

"Much better. Now, I must be off!" Percy stood, smiling and Annabeth. They quickly exchanged numbers and were both off.

Piper rejoined her outside.

"Oh my god. He was so into you!" She squealed.

Annabeth blushed, somewhat glad her snowball went off course.

 _Fin._


End file.
